1. Field of the Invention
With the increase in popularity of scuba diving for sport, came an increase in need for devices to transport all of the equipment necessary for one or more divers to an increasing number of dive sites. Typically, divers are limited to areas where they can drive to, or load their gear on a boat with a lot of work involved in getting all their gear to the actual site, or the boat. Many possible great dive sites are overlooked due to the logistics of getting the equipment to the site easily, and staged for diving. The Dive Caddy facilitates the ability for divers to load their dive gear, even before leaving home, on the Dive Caddy, transporting the equipment close to the site, and once staged there, using the Dive Caddy to get the gear to whatever actual site the diver chooses to use.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several other carts on the market that are designed to help carry dive gear to diving sites. Many of them are listed below. Problems with existing carts are several. Most have very small tires that make it hard to pull the equipment over a sandy beach, or up and down rocky terrain and trails. Another problem is not having the efficiency and convenience of pre-loading the cart at home, and being able to secure it in your vehicle ready to use once you reach the site.
Related US Patents                U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,570 Berman 280/47.131        U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,789 B1 Checa 280/47.280        U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,983 Day III 280/652        U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,416 Fawley 414/453        U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,422 Gamache 280/47.190        U.S. Pat. No. D374,533 Read D34/24        U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,227 Rock 280/47.240        
Another problem is the cumbersome activity of dawning your fully assembled scuba unit once you are on site. Even with a partner, it is easier to put on your dive gear if you have a stable platform to sit on.